High Noon (Mission)
| Auftraggeber = Datei:CRASH-Icon.png/12px – C.R.A.S.H. | Annahmestelle = vor einem verfallenen Holzhaus in der Geisterstadt Las Brujas | Belohnung = Respekt + | Vorherige = | Nächste = link=Caligula’s Casino/17px|link=Caligula’s Casino – Saint Mark’s Bistro }} High Noon ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von C.R.A.S.H. in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge right (Carl "CJ" Johnson lehnt wartend an einem der verfallenen Holzhäuschen. Er hat die gestohlene Akte aus Misappropriation bei sich. Ein Polizeiwagen fährt vor. Officer Jimmy Hernandez steigt aus und richtet seine Pistole auf CJ. Officer Eddie Pulaski verlässt ebenfalls das Auto) * Eddie Pulaski: Carl! Wir haben dich doch nicht warten lassen? * CJ: Ich relaxe nur ein bisschen... * Pulaski: Ha, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ist das die Akte? Lass rüberwachsen. (Pulaski schnappt sich die Akte) * CJ: Hey, alles cool jetzt? (auch Officer Frank Tenpenny ist inzwischen aus dem Wagen gestiegen und holt im Hintergrund unauffällig eine Schaufel aus dem Kofferraum) * Frank Tenpenny: Ich weiß nicht, Carl. Eddie? * Pulaski: Der Junge war brav! (völlig überraschend drischt Tenpenny mit der Schaufel auf Hernandez ein. Dieser geht sofort zu Boden) * Tenpenny: DU HINTERHÄLTIGES STÜCK SCHEISSE! DU HISPANOARSCHLOCH! DU HAST UNS BESCHISSEN! (er schlägt ein weiteres Mal brutal auf seinen Kollegen ein) * Tenpenny: Zeit zum Graben, Carl. (er reicht seelenruhig die Schaufel an CJ weiter) * Tenpenny (zu Pulaski):' Du kümmerst dich um den Rest. ''(Tenpenny nimmt die Akte an sich) * '''Pulaski (überrascht):''' Was hast du denn vor? * '''Tenpenny: Saufen und vögeln. Hast du damit ein Problem? * Pulaski: Nein, Frank, entspann dich. (Tenpenny setzt sich wieder in den Streifenwagen) * Tenpenny: Gut, wir sehen uns später auf dem Revier. (zu CJ) Und ich seh DICH im nächsten Leben, Carl. (er fährt weg...) right (...kurz darauf, Carl ist dabei, eine Grube auszuheben. Pulaski hockt daneben und hält ihn mit seiner Waffe in Schach. Hernandez liegt weiter hinten am Boden) * Pulaski: In Ordnung, das ist tief genug für zwei. (Pulaski steht auf) * CJ: Eddie, Tenpenny benutzt Sie nur, er benutzt uns alle. (im Hintergrund richtet sich Hernandez unbemerkt auf) * CJ: Sie wird er als Nächstes zum Schweigen bringen. * Pulaski: Halt dein Maul! Für dich immer noch Officer Pulaski! (in diesem Moment wird Pulaski vom verwundeten Hernandez angegriffen. Dieser wehrt sich und erschießt seinen ehemaligen Kollegen) * Pulaski: Zum Teufel mit dir! (Hernandez rollt in die Grube, Pulaski lässt CJ stehen, sucht das Weite und flüchtet mit seinem bereitstehenden Buffalo) right (während der rasenden Verfolgungsfahrt) * CJ: Yo, Eddie, du weißt, Tenpenny wird dich fertigmachen! * Pulaski: Carl, da liegst du völlig falsch, Kumpel. Tenpenny war es, der dir den Arsch gerettet hat. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, ist ihm was eingefallen, wieso wir dich leben lassen sollten. Tja, jetzt liegt's bei mir, und ich bin kein so verschissenes Weichei! Also, wie geht's deiner Schwester? Auf die war ich ja schon immer scharf. Tenpenny und ich haben ein paar tolle Fotos von ihr und ihrem Varrio-Freund.Ursprünglich zwischen den beiden Sätzen: „Die gehen zur Sache wie zwei geile Chihuahuas.“ Mann, die poppt wie ein Profi! * CJ: Leck mich, Pulaski! Ich weiß, was du willst, aber du provozierst mich nicht! * Pulaski: Nein, im Ernst! Die beste Überwachungsaktion, bei der ich je dabei war. Carl, du hättest deine Mom sehen sollen, bevor sie beerdigt wurde. War echt übel zugerichtet – ihr Gesicht hing praktisch in Fetzen weg! * CJ: Lass verdammt noch mal meine Mom aus dem Spiel! * Pulaski: Die Jungs haben am Tatort ein bisschen an ihr rumgespielt. Weißt schon, haben sie betatscht und Witze gemacht und so'n Scheiß. * CJ: Leck mich, Pulaski, LECK MICH! * Pulaski: HEH heh heh! right (später, CJ hat Pulaski erwischt. Dieser lehnt schwer verletzt an seinem Auto und ist am verbluten) * CJ: Jetzt ist dir deine scheiß Arroganz vergangen, hah? * Pulaski: Tja... so geht's im Leben... scheiße... * CJ: Noch einen letzten Wunsch? * Pulaski: Ja, ich würd... ich würd gern deine Schwester schänden. * CJ: Du bist ein Arschloch bis zuletzt. Elender Motherfucker... (CJ verpasst Pulaski einen letzten Tritt) Hinweis: Die Schlussszene mit dem blutenden Pulaski an seinen Buffalo gelehnt entfällt, wenn er mitsamt seinem Wagen in tiefes Wasser fällt. Mission Sobald Pulaski die Fliege macht, solltest du auf ihn schießen (am besten mit dem M4 oder der Panzerabwehrlenkwaffe). Mach dir aber keine raschen Siegeshoffnungen, denn sowohl er selbst wie sein Buffalo können eine Unmenge von Treffern wegstecken. Schnapp dir daher den herumstehenden Bandito und häng dich an seine Fersen! Er flieht in südliche Richtung und fährt wie ein Irrer die Serpentinenstraßen östlich des Sherman-Staudamms entlang. Durch seine Fahrweise verheddert er sich manchmal am Straßenrand. Geh sofort längsseits und schieße per Drive-by alles in seinen Wagen hinein, was die MP5 hergibt. Rammen und Abdrängen bringt fast gar nichts, das Spiel setzt den Buffalo immer wieder auf die Straße zurück. Er flieht weiter südwärts, am Big-Ear-Radioteleskop vorbei und nach Fort Carson hinein. Hier kurvt er ohne Ende durch die Ortschaft und deine einzige Aufgabe besteht darin, an ihm dran zu bleiben und ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Salve auf Salve in den Buffalo zu jubeln. Irgendwann beginnt seine Kiste, zu brennen. Pass auf, dass die Explosion dich nicht selbst in Mitleidenschaft zieht, und steig aus deinem Fahrzeug. Sei vorsichtig: Pulaski hat die Zerstörung seines Wagens überlebt und ist jetzt zu Fuß unterwegs (rote Markierung), bewaffnet mit einer Desert Eagle und geradezu unmenschlich stark, feuert er mit seiner Desert Eagle auf dich! Nimm dir eine möglichst starke Waffe (M4, Minigun oder ähnliches) Und mach ihn alle. Nun folgt eine Zwischensequenz, in der Pulaskis letzte Worte kommen. Dabei sieht man CJ aus Pulaskis Sicht. Dieser sagt zu ihm, dass er eine Arschloch ist und tritt ihm ins Gesicht. Die Mission ist damit geschafft und auf der Straße liegt Pulaskis Leiche. Tipp: Statt am Anfang der Mission (als Pulaski zu seinem Wagen flieht) auf ihn zu schießen, solltet Ihr lieber ein paar Meter hinter ihm herrennen und dann die Reifen seines Wagens unter Beschuss nehmen. Rennt zurück zu eurem Bandit und verfolgt und setzt ihm mit Drive-bys zu. So kommt er nicht weit. Alternative 1: Es ist von deutlichem Vorteil, Pulaski auf einem Motorrad zu verfolgen, weil man dabei nach vorne schießen kann. Fahre z.B. mit der PCJ-600 zum Startort und parke diese etwa in der Mitte zwischen Friedhofsausgang und Lehmpfad. Meistens steht diese dann nach Ende der Zwischensequenz noch zur Verfügung. Wenn nicht, ramme auf der Straße das erstbeste Bike mit dem Bandito und steige um. Mit ein bisschen Glück ist man rechtzeitig zur Stelle, wenn sich Eddie gerade wieder an einer Ecke verfangen hat. Da kann man ihn wunderbar aus seinem Wagen ziehen. Noch mal kräftig drüberfahren und fertig ist der Lack. Alternative 2: Noch effizienter ist es, für diese Mission den Hunter zu benutzen: Von diesem unter Beschuss genommen, schafft es Pulaski noch nicht mal durch die Serpentinenstraße nach Regular Tom. Alternative 3: Bevor man die Mission anfängt, sollte man sich ein Jetpack und eine Tec-9 oder eine Micro-SMG holen. Zum roten Kreis fliegen, Mission annehmen, nach dem Zwischenfilm so viel wie möglich Reifen zerschießen, zum Jetpack rennen, und solange von der Luft aus, auf Pulaskis Auto schießen bis es anfängt zu brennen, dann eine durchlagskräftige Waffe wie zum Beispiel Desert Eagle, SPAS-12 , M4 oder AK-47 nehmen und ihn in die Hölle schicken. Alternative 4: Wenn es einem gelingt in Pulaskis Wagen von der rechten Seite einzusteigen, hat man bereits gewonnen. Es muss in den wenigen Sekunden geschehen nachdem sich Pulaski in den Wagen gesessen hat. Am besten versperrt man ihm mit dem Bandito den Weg. Alternative 5: Nach der Misson "Up, up and away!". kann man vom Verdant-Meadows-Flugfeld mit dem Leviathan nach Las Brujas fliegen. Heli beim Felsen an der südlichen Zufahrtsstrasse quer hinstellen. Pulaskis Reifen mit dem Scharfschützengewehr zerschiessen. Dann schafft er es nicht mal aus Las Brujas heraus. Man kann ihn bequem zu Fuss verfolgen und mit dem Raketenwerfer erledigen. Alternative 6: Besorge dir einen Rhin. Diesen stellt man so hin, dass er Pulaski den Weg versperrt, zusätzlich sollte man im die Reifen seines Autos kaputt schiessen. Jetzt rammt man den Buffalo mit dem Rhino, sollte der Buffalo dadurch nicht sofort explodieren und Pulaski direkt sterben, kann man ihn mit der Kanone ausschalten oder einfach überfahre. Die ultimativ schnellste Lösung: Gibt den Cheat: "Alle Autos im Umkreis zerstören" ein, wenn Pulaski in seinen Wagen steigt. Mysteriös: Im Intro der Mission sieht man wie CJ ein Loch buddelt. Das Seltsame ist jedoch, dass vor der Mission das Loch schon existiert. Fußnoten Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Pulaski entkommt. Handy-Anruf en:High Noon es:High Noon fi:High Noon pl:W samo południe ru:High Noon Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:C.R.A.S.H.-Missionen